Turn the music down
by themanemmaloves
Summary: CS you're my noisy neighbor upstairs and one night i march up there to confront you and it turns out i know you / we used to date / we hooked up once ok wow awkward (requested by potentialheartofdarkness on Tumblr). Rated T bc language.


**Alrighty, so this is the final fic before my writing hiatus. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Emma returned to home from work, exhausted as usual, with nothing but a desire to sleep for three days. She placed her bag on her night stand and basically jumped on the bed - eyes already closing and body feeling quite numb. Her entire body suddenly trembled when she heard that music started playing right above her damn head.

"For the love of God, turn it the fuck down. Please, it is friday!"

Of course, no one heard her. This isn't the first time it happened. The new neighbour upstairs had a tendency to be loud. Most of the time it wasn't loud music, it was dishes falling followed by mild swearing, old wood cracking beneath their feet as they walk and chairs and tables scarping the damn floor that needs to be replaced as soon as possible. It was never too loud, and the noise would never go on for too long, but it was fucking annoying.

And she had enough of it. Perhaps it was the sleepiness talking, but she had enough. Groaning with frustration, she got out of the bed and decided to give them a piece of her mind.

Climbing the stairs so quickly she surprised herself, Emma somehow found herself standing in front of the door and flipping her hair behind her shoulder then raising both her brows in an attempt of looking as intimidating as possible. Finally, she cleared her throath and banged harshly on the door.

Quickly after that, she heard that the music stopped and footsteps slowly started approaching. Once the person from the apartment stood in front of her, Emma's mouth was left half opened as the drive to turn around and leave was enhancing with each passing second.

"Uh…"

Holy shit. _Holy fucking shit_. Emma immideatly recognized him. How couldn't she anyway? No one could forget that face after they watched and felt those lips kiss every part of her skin. Or those enchanting blue eyes. Or the way he sounded when he groaned beneath her every time she would pull at his chest hair. Last time she saw him was a year ago when she left him sleeping in his bed and bolted, never excpecting to see him again, and holy crap he was now standing right in front of her, with a very confused face, waiting for her to say something.

"Swan?"

"Uh, Jones?"

"Yeah. Bloody hell, I haven't seen you since we-"

"Yeah, don't. Please."

"Alright, alright." He bit his lower lip while grinning at her and damn it was just as hot as back then. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Me neither with you, when did you move in?"

"Recently. Still unpacking, actually. There are so many things in need of renovating."

All she managed to do was nod and try her best not to show how fucking awkward she felt. She still remembers that night quite clearly - they met at a bar, talked for a long time and the next thing you know they were at his place, screwing each other's brains out. And in the morning, she just picked up her things and left.

"So?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"So is there a problem, Emma? Why did you come over?"

"Ah, that's right. Uhm… I was wondering if you could tone the music down a bit. I'm really tired and trying to sleep."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, love. I wasn't aware that I was bothering others. It kind of happens when you spend your life living in a house with not many other people around you."

Emma chuckled, blushed cheeks slowly returning to their normal color.

"Oh yeah, I remember your house. There was no human soul around there for like two miles."

"Which was quite useful, wasn't it darling? I mean, considering how loud it got?"

"Jesus, Killian…"

Leaning her arm against the door frame and avoiding eye conctact with him, Emma just awkwardly rubbed her shoulder and laughed at his words. Bastard. But she was more amused then awkward at this point.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, it's ok, I should be heading home anyway. I really want to sleep."

"Alright. I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

She smiled at him, beautiful eyes finally gathering enough courage to stare at his without the fear she'll blush again or start chuckling for no reason.

"I guess so. Night."

"Good night…"

Before she even managed to get to the stairs she heard Killian calling her name again. She loved the way he said 'Swan', maybe a bit too much. He was the only one who called her like that, and it sounded so special.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if perhaps, we could go for a drink and give it another try sometime maybe? That's only if you're interested, of course."

His voice sounded so soft and sincere. And damn right she was interested. But what would that mean now? A year ago, she thought it was a one night stand and that she'll never see the guy who lived two states over, and now - he's her fucking neighbour. At some point she had to at least try to not be so afraid, so might as well start now.

"Sure thing. I'd love that."

"Me too. And then maybe later, we could go for a round two?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at him, then added

"Actually, it would be round five…." He burst out laughing the second she said that. Stupid smile lingered on his face. "And we'll see, ok?"

"Ok."

Emma was lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling, thoughts drifting away a year back. She liked him then too, she really did. He was nice and respectful and honest and agentleman and interested in her but she couldn't, she just couldn't allow herself to say she liked him out loud and do something about it.

But a lot has changed in the past year. She changed. It is hard to let go of the feeling that people come into your life only to hurt you after that being their sole purpose so far. But she is trying, she said she'll try, she promised herself that.

So why not take a leap of faith now? Perhaps, it will turn out better then she thinks.

 **The end.**


End file.
